Moonlight
by OcherEloquence
Summary: Cats are mysterious, beatiful and sneaky creatures. That can turn into a handsome, gorgeous Adonis. "How do you know he's your cat?" "He licked my face and said "Good morning what would you like for breakfest, my master?""
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, honey, do you see anything you like?" asked my mom in the islel next to me. Never before had I had a pet,except for one gold fish but I don't think two hours count.

"No not yet."

I didn't know exactly what type of pet I want, maybe a dog but I'm not the hyper type and a dog would need constant attention plus with me as an owner it would need some sort of magical power not to get hurt. I decided a cat could solve my problems, they always land on their feet and have quick reflexes.

In the next islel was the cat section. A normal person would get a kitten but I decided against it. I looked through all the cats and found none that I like, as I was about to turn I heared hissing. All the cats were facing the back more specificly at the cage far in the corner.

I could only see the eyes of the cat that glowed in the shadows. Like in the scary movies I walked twoard the cage dazzled by the eyes. The cat was huge, on all fours it reached my nees. As I was about to pet it, someone yelled at me to not to.

"Be careful ma'am that cats dangurous,it…" said the young clerk eying the cat anxiously

"Ron, you and your crazy imagination is looseing us customers!" yelled an old man with maneger writen under John on the nametag loosely hanging from a worn-out jacket.

He smiled grimly at me "Don't listen to him he's on medication,"

Ron eyed him increadusly "No I'm not—" John tightend his hold on Ron's shoulder and shook him lightly.

I looked at the cat, there seems to be nothing dangerous about it. It's bronze colored hair was ruffeld, his previous golden eyes were now onyx. It looked as if he was leaning away from me. Escaping his gaze I noticed something strange on the information tag.

Done in cursive handwriting, was where he was found, when, how and how old they guess him to be. But there was also a name writen: **EDWARD**.

"He has a name?" I asked. The maneger had an internal fight before answering

"Yes he was found in the woods and had a tag that said Edward."he looked at the cat with a somewhat frightend emotion in his eyes.

"I want him," I said, my mother's excited face indecated that she didn't care if they found him in the dupmster or in the woods, she was just happy I was getting a pet.

"We'll take him!"she said bouncing slightly.

"Alright then, will you want a cage?" Said the maneger taking out his keys for the cage, the clerk noded with relief and skipped back to the counter. Everyone was getting something good out of this. I didn't know how he would act so I accepted the offer.

"Let's find Edward a nice colar while they get him ready,"Renee said grabing my arm excitedly, pulling me down the islel.

We found a emerald green that would go nicely with his bronze fur. After they had managed to put Edward in the cage (I can't imagine why it took so long) and we paid for everything, we left for our house.

Once inside the car I tuned out my mother's rapid talking. My mind wandered off, I was trying to figure out why I felt so uncofmterble. I peered behind me at the cat. It's eyes were even darker and there was frightning feel to him. But instead of being scared, I was only more intrigued.

We had gone for groceries and by the time we actually got home it was getting dark and the sun was disapearing. We put all the groceries inside and mom told me to get the cat in the car.

I opened the back door of the SUV and was surprised to find Edward out of his cage. I forgot I left the front car door open, he was making a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!" I lunged to the door and closed it shut without hurting , not completely, I scrapes on my knees. Luckily I closed it on time and I didn't need to worry. Or so I thought. That cat was incredibly smart. He saw that I had left the back door open,completely glared at me before jumping twoards the back.

"No!" I said doing the exact thing but I on the other hand was outside.

"Ha!" I said when I closed the door. But my happiness soon faded once I realized I had shut myself in too.

If the cat could talk it would probably be saying, "You retard! You locked us both in here!".

After a while of silence I said, "Well, scence we're stuck, why don't we come up something to pass the time?"

His face looked questioninlgy at me.

"Um, Here boy!" I said in a high voice claping my hands and patting my lap. He just looked at me incredluose and turned his back at me.

"Oh, c'mon! The least you could do is fake it!" I said,he turned and the look on his face was of irratation.

It had been half an hour before my mom finally realized that I was stuck in the car.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" She said once she saw me in the trunk with him. I locked myself in, what else? I thought sarcasticly.

"Just get my out of here!" I answered. She nodded and I put Edward in his cage. He didn't try anything this time, he wanted to get out of here just as much as I did.

"Finally!" I mutterd after she had gotten the door to open.

After putting his collar on, Edward jumped onto my bed. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. He put his head down signalizing sleep.

"Oh, no." I said frimly, "You're sleeping down here." I pointed at the big fluffy pillow on the floor right next to the bed. He shook his head no and put it down again. He circled in the same place three or four times before curling into a ball.

"Fine," I said giving up, "But your gonna' have to move." He did, but only a little bit.

I got into bed and truned off the lights. I pushed him over trying to get under the covers. He accepted it, and put his head down on my leg after crawling in between them.

That night I had the stangest dream. I could hear moaning as if someone was in pain. It was light as if someone was trying not to. "Bella…" the voice strained to say. I could hear a thump from somewhere on the other side of the bed. Then I heared a click like the window opening and a thumping like someone landing, outside. My dream later on was completely different. I was having a picknick with this handsome man, with bronze hair and green cat eyes. I couldn't hear what we were saying but it must've been funny because I kept laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I had a huge headache. "Edward?" I called out. I tried to turn but I ended up turning too much and falling to the side. Luckily I didn't fall off the bed, but having such bad luck I knew that wasn't going to last.

But poor Edward was right beside the bed, and if he didn't move I was going to fall on top of him. "Move!" I yelled at him, trying to use my arms to balance myself. Yet he remained at the same place staring at curiously.

"Damn cat! Move!" I yelled again and again he just stared at me. "Don't you understand? Move!" No such luck.

"Damn it, Edward! MOVE!" He ears twitched and finally he stepped backwards. Just in time, right then I fell off the bed and landed with a big thud.

This didn't help my headache at all, especially since I land on my head. "Ow…" I muttered rubbing my head. I glared at Edward as he licked his paw.

"Oh, honey! Are you alright?" Renee asked, now realizing what had happened.

"You're a little late." I told her grudgingly. She sighed; a worried look crossed her face.

"I know, I know, I was talking on the phone." She said hugging me. "Again…?" I muttered to low for her to hear.

"Why don't I go get you some ice for the bump?" She asked getting up. I nodded, feeling around for the bump.

I continued glaring at him and he glared back. When my mom returned with the ice pack he stopped glaring at me and went to her, rubbing his back against her leg, purring.

I gasped, "You little bastard," Renee heard what I said and she frowned.

"Don't say that him," She said, I could see the pity for him in her eyes. "She doesn't mean that," She whispered to him, scratching him behind the ears. He purred and put on a cute little face.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Said Phil from the door. The guy my mom had been dating for the past three years. They were like opposites and exactly alike at the same time. I don't hate Phil but sometimes I felt like the third wheel when we went out together. And he was the probable cause for her stress lately. Not long ago, in fact just a couple of months ago, he had proposed to her. He had asked for help in picking out the ring, and we had found this beautiful pear shaped ruby ring with a diamond in the middle, the band was white gold. And tell you the truth that was one beautiful ring, it looked amazing on her. At first Phil was worried about the price but once he saw her reaction he could care less.

"Oh, Phil," Said my mother going to him. They started kissing passionately; I didn't mind it this time. He had gone to Florida for a baseball manor league game and had been gone a week. They were getting a little 'hot and heavy' so I pushed them out the door.

Edward was staring at the door. From in here you could hear their panting.

"Hey! Why don't you continue this in your room?" I said banging on the door. It was disturbing hearing them.

"Sorry honey!" My mom said. "Why don't we continue this in our room?" She asked him low, thinking I couldn't hear. He whispered something to her and she giggled. I heard their footsteps run down the hall and a door slam shut.

"Finally!" I sighed throwing myself on my bed. I stared at my ceiling. I closed my eyes, thinking about a boyfriend.

I had never been the type of girl that was guy obsessed. I never really even had a boyfriend. Just Mike and that was one time. The night of the dance. I despise going to parties but my mom had bought this beautiful little midnight blue dress saying, "You have to experience these things, Bella. You're gonna see that later in life you're gonna wish you did." I didn't want it to go to waste so I went to the dance with Mike who was more than happy to go with me. I had a pretty good night, not counting the embarrassing dancing.

I felt something on my stomach. I opened my eyes and a few inches away from my face was Edwards face. His big emerald like eyes stared at me curiously.

"What?" I asked him. He looked away and put his head down on my chest. The rest of the day was spent doing laundry and homework.

I enjoy doing laundry. It was easy and simple, you only needed you hands to fold things and your mind was free to wander.

Edward had been watching me put the clothes from the hamper to the washer. After I put all the all the clothes in and turned on the water, I had realized the laundry detergent was in the kitchen. I left the laundry room while Edward was peering in the washer looking at the clothes go round and round.

When I came back he had disappeared. I thought he went back to my room so I thought nothing of it. But when I was putting the detergent in I noticed something bronze in the water moving. It took me a while to realize that it was Edward.

"Oh, god!" I said reaching in for him, but he was sinking. I finally grabbed him and got him out of there.

I put him on top of the dryer. He was soaking wet and was gasping for air. He shook his body like a dog, spraying water everywhere. "Edward!" I yelled at him because he was wetting me.

"Dumb cat…" I said laughing while drying him. There was a sweet fragrance coming off him. I know it wasn't the detergent, which smelled bitter and soapy. And I'm sure it wasn't the 'wet cat' smell either. The smell he was giving off was soft and sweet.

"Why do you smell like that?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders as if he understood me.

The next morning I woke up and he was not on the bed. I ignored that thinking that he was outside.

I got ready to go to school. I slipped on my faded jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. I fixed my messy hair and headed downstairs. I grabbed the pop tarts that my mom had made me and drank milk out of the carton. Eating the last piece, I grabbed my book bag off the floor, which was oddly heavy and my jacket that was hanging from the back of the kitchen chair.

I got into my car and drove to my high school. Today the sun was out, and that was a rarely occurring thing in Forks, Washington.

The day had gone by normally, everyone was happy that the sun was out. Normally until biology. I opened my bag and there was Edward. Hidden in between my biology notebook and my math notebook.

"Edward!" I whispered, looking around hoping no one had noticed. No one had, there was low talking throughout the room as Mr. Banner was preparing the T.V.

I could hear his low meow. "Shhh…!" I said covering his small mouth with my hand.

I tried to keep him quiet until the class ended, it was difficult but I had managed.

For gym I had stuffed him into my locker. I was one of the last ones out, because he wouldn't stop whimpering.

"Swan!" Yelled the coach once I got outside. "Yes?" I asked my voice small compared to his.

"You're late!" I know, I thought. "We are gonna do volleyball today," He informed me "partner up everyone!"

I had hit four people in one game. The voted me off after that.

When the bell rang I hurried out of there and to my car. When I got home I punished Edward by not letting him into the room. All the time he was whimpering outside my door. He didn't let me finish my homework, so I broke the punishment and opened the door.

That night I went to sleep with him curled up by my side. My dream was the picnic one again except this time he and I were actually kissing. And I have to admit, I liked it.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked to my side and there was the guy of my dreams. He looked like an angel sleeping, curled up holding on to my arm. I stared at him for a while. I sighed and a smile light up my face.

But my smile quickly faded. This was the guy of my dreams. I was awake. There was a guy in my bed that I don't even know.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and pushed him away from me. The bed wasn't that big so he fell off the side.

"What was that for!?" He screamed from the floor.

""Who are you!?" I asked terrified.

"Edward!"


	3. Chapter 3

"E-Edward?"

"Yes." He nodded as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Well, it was a name.

Several thoughts ran through my mind at that precise moment. Was he the Edward I knew? Was he my cat? Why was he here? Why in my bed? Why me? And, why was he only wearing boxers?

"Stop staring." He said. I hadn't realized I was staring at him.

He lifted himself up with his right hand. Once he was completely up, I noticed how tall he was. He had an amazingly built body. 6'2, lean and muscular, 12 pack abs, sparkling green eyes and bronze messy hair. He actually looked better than the guy in my dreams. Stop checking him out!

"Bella?" I heard my name being called from the hallway and footsteps approaching. Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the panic on my face. The footsteps were getting closer and I snapped out of my frozen state.

"Hide under the bed!" I whispered lifting the comforter to make a small hole for him to get under the bed.

"Why?" He asked loudly. I shushed him and pushed him under the bed. And only a second later, my mom opened the door and asked, "Why did you say 'why'?"

"Uh," I said racking my brain for some good excuse. I found none.

"Why… do we live in such a cruel world? Why do we…" I scrunched my eyes together. I wasn't a good liar and certainly wasn't well with excuses either. "Why do we wear make up?"

"Why most children do bad things? Why must we have to have money?" I was using the most random subjects, anything would be useful now.

"Why must we lie!?" I asked loudly, kicking the bed, making sure he could hear me. I heard him whisper 'ow' from under the bed.

My mom's face was still questioning but she didn't push it any further. After she closed the door and I was sure she was downstairs, I sighed. "That was a close call."

"Close call?" Edward asked, his head sticking out from under the bed.

"You are the worst liar in world." He said pulling himself out.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastically.

I had known him for only two minutes and I felt as if I had known him all my life. I felt oddly comfortable and at ease even though I was making witty remarks of his every move.

"What day is it today?" I asked him.

"How should I know?" He asked me. Right, he was a cat.

I then realized it was Friday and I had school. "Oh my god! I have school!" I screamed. I quickly made my bed and went on to get my clothes to freshen up—

"Hey, hey," Edward said grabbing my arm, turning me to face him. "Why don't you just miss school?"

"Miss school? Are you crazy? Never in my life have I miss a day of school and I will not be starting now!" I screamed at him.

"Whoa, you don't have to get angered. It's just a day it's not going to do you any harm. You just said yourself that you've never missed a day, you could take a break once in a while." He said reasoning with me.

Well, he was right. It wouldn't do any harm. I mean, what could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I had so many things to do and I got sick. I'm sure I won't be updating soon because now my computer has a stupid virus **

I spoke too soon.

I completely forgot that he was a cat and that that was dangerous. Completely. I've never felt so stupid in my life. Well, there was this other time… but that was nowhere near close to how stupid and idiotic I felt now.

Why? Because he asked me if he could drive. And I said yes. I said YES! To a cat! What the hell was wrong with me!?

He had put the key in the ignition and I knew I was done with. He backed-up and I also knew how I was going to do die. We were going to crash. Crash into a tree, building another car, I don't know. I just knew we were going to crash into something.

He sped down the street and I figured out that I was also going to get a ticket. He was push past 80 and we weren't even on an empty road yet!

I was finally out of my shock and my mind registered it was time for me to scream. And I did. Loudly.

"I knew she was too silent," I heard him mutter after my yelling.

"Slow down!!!"

"No." He said stubbornly.

"It's my car! Slow down!!"

"I don't care. I won't." He stuck his bottom lip out and I felt like smacking him across the face.

"I said 'Slow the f down!!!'"

Now he turned to stare at me. "Slow the _f_ down?"

"Yes!" I said clutching the seat now. I refused to curse.

"Why don't you just say the word?" He asked confused.

Now I was the stubborn one and just like him said "No."

He would've asked again but I screamed at him to look forward. A turn was coming up and we were going much to fast to not go flying off. He gripped the wheel with both arms now and turned it all he could. I closed my eyes tightly, scared to death.

All I could hear where the wheels screeching in protest against the floor and the wind rushing by.

I expected to feel myself flying through the air. That terrifying feeling of falling down rapidly run through me and tickle my underarms, but it never came.

My eyes snapped opened and what I saw was not what I was expecting. We were still going fast but we had managed to turn and were going down the same gray cement road.

I peered at Edward from the corner of my eyes and saw how perfectly normal he looked. One hand on the wheel and one arm out the window, a bored look on his face.

I stayed silent the rest of the ride not asking the questions that wanted to be answered. My mind pondered several things. How had we turned when I was sure that we were going to fall off the side?

Did he know where we were going? He seemed to.

We must've arrived at our destination because he suddenly pulled over to the small space of gravel on the side.

I looked around, searching for some sign showing that we had arrived someplace. Nothing. To my right there was the lush green forest, dense with little visibility into it. The sky overhead was grey as always but in some part of it the sun broke through illuminating a spot in the distance.

He eyed that brilliance wearily, the arm that was out the window now on his lips, looking as if he was deep in thought.

He brought down that hand and looked at the small space between us before looking at me.

His emerald eyes held mines and I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. They hypnotized me, clouding my head with his sweet fragrance. Although the window was open his smell still assaulted my nose, making my head dizzy.

Suddenly his leaned forward and his mouth touched mines. He stayed like that for minutes, barely touching my lips, sitting as still as possible.

Then, his mouth opened slightly. I opened mines more slowly, but as soon as I did he slipped his tongue in.

He unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me closer. My arms went to his neck and I could feel his sculpted chest push against mines. It felt amazingly good as his hand ran down my back and rested on the small of my back.

His tongue fought with mines, him wining. He tasted my teeth not allowing me to go inside his mouth.

He finally pulled back, and in a deep husky voice said "Please, don't be mad but I think I just ripped your shirt."

So what did you think? For the next chapter I will reveal what Edward is and why he is like that but first I need your opinion on what I should say.

**Should he still be a vampire?**

**Or should he just be a cat?**

**And were will the Cullens fit in? (No idea yet….)**

**And one more little thing, how do you update a chapter without having to save another file?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, after some consideration, I decided to delete all the other chapters and continue here. I realized that chapter four was the last one to make sense, so... Here it is!**

**(Oh and do you know that there it actually a series called _Moonlight_? Although it's not about cat's... it's about vampires!!! I suggest you check it out, on , though. It only has one season because of the writers strike in 2007. It is the best!!! I absolutely love it!)**

* * *

"You know, I still don't forgive you for ripping my shirt." I called out to him as I swung my leg over a log on the ground.

He was several feet ahead of me as we hiked through the thick green forest. I never knew what he was going to do next. Right after our kiss, he hoped out of my car and disappeared into the forest. I sat there, stupefied, waiting for him to return. Seconds later, his heads popped out from between the trees and said, "What are you still doing there? Come on!". And now here we are, making our way through the forest to some unknown location. Well, unknown to me.

"I think by giving you my shirt I was released from my debt." He answered me, his attention fully focused on getting there. Wherever that was.

I have to admit, he looks good shirtless. Even from the back. I still wonder where the hell he got that clothes from. One second he was in my room in nothing but black boxers and the next he's outside with my car keys in his hands, leaning on my car with dark jeans, a blue button-down shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Are we there yet?" I asked after several minutes of silence. I was too busy looking at the ground for any possible threats—lose rocks, dirt mounds—that would trip me, to notice where we were going.

"Almost." he called. My feet froze for a moment. I wanted him to be closer, I wanted him to be next to me. I wanted to smell his sweet, intoxicating scent and feel the safety and security I felt around him. I wanted him.

He stopped, noticing my sudden halt. Turning to me, he asked, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming?"

Sighing, I continued. What was with me? I barely knew this man/cat and here I was, _wanting_ him. God, I'm going crazy. But, he couldn't have just kissed me for no reason, right?

"Do you see it? Up ahead?" He asked when I bumped into him. My eyes strained to see through the thick green forest.

"Should I?" I asked, uncertain. He stared at me before returning his gaze to the forest again.

"Maybe it's to early for your eyes." He continued on, stepping over the sticks and bushes.

"I'm not the cat here." I muttered and continued after him. We continued in silence for another few minutes before a question popped into my head.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. He stopped and turned to face me. "How long have we been hiking?"

He chuckled. "Three hours." What!? "You've been too enveloped in your thoughts to notice the time." Or too enveloped by you.

He continued effortlessly. I hurriedly ran after him. But, with my luck, running in a forest was never a good idea. I tripped over a lose rock and waited for the impact. It never came. Instead, two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I opened my eyes and was meet with a pair of green ones. He frowned, and let me go.

"Thank you?" I mumbled confused. One second he liked me, the next he hated me. A deep blush stained my checks and I continued after him, this time my eyes focused on the ground.

I continued walking, staring at the ground until I noticed that the trees surrounding me had suddenly vanished and the sunlight warmed every part of me. My head snapped up and I was suddenly in a small meadow.

It was absolutely beautiful, magical. Little flowers swayed in the wind as the sun painted everything a brighter, livelier color. The wind caressed me, lifting my shirt slightly, tickling my stomach.

I giggled. Something inside me was just bursting with joy and love. I felt at home. Then I noticed Edward's absence.

"Edward?" I called, spinning, looking for him. I spotted his dark figure still under the shadows.

"Edward?" My voice was softer, worried.

"Wait." He answered. I waited patiently under the rays of the sun.

After tacking several deep breaths he stepped under the sun and I had to stifle a gasp.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Please review, I love to read your comments, it makes my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it has been a while since my last update but I am overloaded with work since school started. Anyways, some very important warnings, for all of those who are confused, prepare to become even more confused! For those of you who think their relationship is going too fast, well, I've seen faster. Plus, it needs to be like that. Their relationship is an on and off thing. If what they have could be called a relationship.**

**Please forgive me for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer and have more confusion! **

* * *

It wasn't normal. No, that wasn't normal at all. He was glowing. I mean literally _glowing_. A gold aura surrounded his body warmly, shinning brighter than the sun itself.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement. Marvelous, wondrous, gorgeous! Absolutely amazing. And underneath the golden aura his skin seemed to shimmer, sparkle almost.

"Edward..." I murmured. This man never ceased to amaze me.

"You don't find it strange?" He asked. Ancient grief filled his green eyes. I wanted to do anything to take away the pain the reflected in those beautiful eyes. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him that he was the most beautiful thing in the world. But my arms stayed at my side.

"Well, no." A perfect thin eyebrow rose. "The fact that you're a cat is even stranger." he chuckled, a smile lighting up his face.

He closed the last steps between us in one stride. His face was inches from mines, his eyes burning with an unnameable emotion. He was slowly leaning in and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I wanted to push and tell him to stop with the emotions. They were driving me crazy and he shouldn't kiss me until he was completely sure of what he wanted. But what I really wanted was another kiss.

And I got it. He lips moved softly against mines, a controlled hunger hiding beneath the sweetness.

And when his warm lips left mines, I slapped him. Hard. It stung my palm and snapped his head to the side. Slowly he faced me, incredulous and shocked.

I saw the questions in his eyes but the shock stopped him from asking. "What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice hard.

After a minute or two he sighed and closed his eyes. "I should have expected that." he muttered under his breath.

He sighed a second time before saying, "I need your help." he passed me, avoiding my stare and plopped down on the soft grass. I glared at his back. He is definitely bipolar. Or maybe he multiple personality disorder.

I sat feet away from him, the same stubborn anger burning within me. "With what?" I finally asked.

He hesitated. "Me."

He needed help with himself? "I don't understand."

Edward's head snapped in my direction. "I need to turn back into a vampire."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't answer him. But I could faint. And I did.

* * *

**Please review, it helps me update faster!**

**(I can't wait for New Moon! It's going to be way better than Twilight!)**


	7. Chapter 8

**I don't know why I'm doing this. Seriously. I thought I would discontinue Moonlight, but here I am, uploading this. I guess I should blame it on sudden inspiration, and a sudden writing mood. Well, I followed both faults and this is what happened. I hope you like it.**

**And, since you couldn't get much of Renee before, you're going to get alot of her now. I'm not kidding. By the next few chapters, you're goingt to be sick of her childish and irruptive ways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or a cat Edward. Or a crazy Renee.**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. _Who has lights that bright!?_ I thought to myself as my eyes screwed shut. Hospitals. And hospitals have that smell. That overly clean yet sickness smell.

What was I doing in a hospital?

When my eyes opened a second time, I found that I could stand the overbearingly bright white lights. I took in the white walls, and the white tile floors. Luckily, my hospital gown wasn't white, although the bed sheets were. Aw...

Wait, what am I doing complaining about the colors in hospitals? Must be loopy from the meds...

And that brings me back to my first question. What was I doing in a hospital? One thing that certainly wasn't white, or completely starch white, was the woman who just walked in. Renee?

Apparently, I must have talked out loud because her head shot up, and with wide eyes she rushed over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay? Well, you better be!" She mumbled into my hair. "M-mom? What am I doing in the hospital?"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, searching frantically for something. Then Renee's worried face was graced with a frown. "You really don't remember, do you?"

I shook my head slowly. She nodded. "Well, this lovely young boy," she pointed to the chair that was beside my bed (which I hadn't noticed before). The boy slumped in the chair was indeed lovely. Of course, the hood pulled over his head didn't allow much to be seen, although it did nothing to hide the bronze hair the peeked out from under—

Bronze hair!

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled, scaring the living hell out of my mother, who jumped off the bed and Edward, who fell off his chair with shock.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" My mother said, hand on her hips and the other over her heart. Edward gave me the same "What's wrong with you look?" as my mother.

"_You_." I said, conviction hard in my tone and my finger pointing accusingly. I was going to tell on that crazy bastard. His green eyes widened in alarm. "Please, Bella..." He begged softly under his breath. That made me halt my movements. The pain and worry in his beautiful face...

No! Don't be distracted! You got to get this crazy man/cat out of here and out of your life!

"Yes.. I do!" I nodded vehemently, earning a somewhat odd look from Edward and a cringe from Renee, who knew of my strange reaction to medicine. I looked at my mother, who was waiting for an explanation.

I turned to Edward and asked in a sickly sweet voice,"Edward, would you be a sweetheart and allow my mother and I to have a private conversation?" Meaning: Leave. Right now. Or I'll kick your butt out.

He was about to say something, probably give an argument as to why he should not leave, but I was having any of that.

"Get out, Edward." I said in my no-nonsense tone. His eyes begged for me not to tell my mother, but I refused to falter. He realized I wasn't going to be moved. No, sir, I was not!

Edward closed his eyes tightly and he let out a shaking breath. His shoulders slumped and without looking at me, he flew past my mother and out the room. I noticed his tense legs and long strides. He was going to run, my mind warned me. But, just as the corner came within a foot away, he stopped suddenly. Edward seemed to hesitate whether he should go or not. _Go, Edward, go_, I urged, ignoring the grip of pain in my chest. Almost as if he heard me, he shook his head and rounded the corner.

My mother watched this entire scene with a confused expression, but as soon as he was out of sight, she turned to me, livid and worried together in a weird mix.

"What was that, Bella? That boy save your life! I was going to say, he found your truck on the side of the road , with you passed out in it and brought you to the hospital like a kind gentleman!"

I was about to answer her, but she continued. "He saved your life, Bella! Do you understand!" She shook her head as she sat at the base of the bed. "And a fine guy like that? Damn, Bella! You just missed a perfect chance for a husband!"

Saying I was shocked beyond belief was the understatement of the century. But I guess you can only expect that from Renee.

"MOM!" I screamed, exasperated. How could she possibly say something like that at this time? And he wasn't being a gentleman, he was covering up his ass!

"You better have a good excuse for hurting him, or I'm gonna land you in a coma, Bella." Amazing. My own mother was threatening my for not marrying Edward, who was a bi-polar cat turned man who was originally a vampire. Dear lord, even in my head that sounded crazy.

Well, if I was going to do this I better nose-dive it. "Mom, he's my cat." My mother blinked a few times, staring at me.

Than she took a deep breath and said, "How do you know he's your cat?" I almost replied 'What are you? Stupid?'

Well, I began in my head, his name is also Edward, he has the same green eyes, the same bronze hair, you've never met him even though we live in this small town, and even if he just transferred here you would know about him. And he just "happened" to find me on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere. Coincidence? I think not!

My genetic sarcastic attitude got the best of me and I gave her this reply instead. "He licked my face and said "Good morning, what would you like for breakfast, my master?""

My mom, again, blinked a few times and just stared at me. The awkward silence lasted for a few more second, before she whipped her head to the door and called out to Phil, who was waiting in the hallway, "Honey, go find the doctor, I think she hit her head!"

"Wha... mom!" I yelled. Renee stood from the bed and backed out of the room, still facing me. "Don't worry honey, I'll got get the doctor and tell him you've been hallucinating." As she left the room, I heard her mumble, "Oh dear God, she might be schizophrenic!" and then her echoing steps got faster.

My head fell into my hands. I could not believe it. Well, it does sound schizophrenic... and quite mentally ill.

Just as I rose my head, my eyes meet with a pair of emerald green ones. Edward was leaning against the door frame, the exact picture of relaxation, even though his body was as stiff as cardboard. He didn't leave! While my heart soared, my mind growled.

Slowly, Edward entered the room. His eyes downcast as I glared at him, he awkwardly sat at the foot of my bed.

"Bella," he began, then stopped short and took a deep breath. "Bella, I realize that what I said was similar to dropping an atomic bomb in your hands while it ticked, and am truly sorry for that, but if you just... if you let me explain, then maybe—maybe it wouldn't sound so crazy." His green eyes lifted from the white covers and meet mines.

I just had to give him a chance. My heart begged me to. "Explain." I said sharply.

A smile lightened his features. "Well, my family and I were once vampires. Strange vampires, of course, but good ones. I—"

"Good vampires?" I interrupted.

Edward nodded softly, nostalgia shining in his eyes. "Vegetarian vampires," he chuckled.

I nodded as if I under stood, but truly, I was asking: vegetarian vampires? What the hell does that mean? Do they eat salads before feeding on a nice warm cup of A-positve?

Edward noticed the confusion in my eyes because he explained. "We don't, or didn't drink human blood, we drank animal blood."

"Oh."

"So, as I was saying, I guess because we were an abnormality within an abnormality, a jealous rival convinced a witch to curse us. At first, it was a blessing. We were humans again. No more monster trying to hide it's nature." Edward's smile darkened dramatically. "But then, Esme got sick. She's kind of our mother figure. Carlisle, her husband and our father figure, was a doctor, the only one in our household that worked. He tried everything, looked for everything, but with his vampire speed and agility gone, he isn't fast enough. He's still looking and Esme's still fighting for her life, but... she's getting sicker. And then, to top it all off, the rest of us started shape-shifting into animals. Emmett, one of my brothers, was the first to not shape-shift back. This worried us all. Then, it was Alice who could not change back. Jasper, her husband and my brother, went crazy. He has always been good at tracking people down, but now... now, he was pissed." Edward shook his head and stared out the window. "He found her. No one could believe it. Even as a human, Jasper tracked down and captured the witch. I was home, and very much in human form when he dragged her in, demanding to know what the hell was wrong with us."

He stopped, a silence that shook me to the bone filled the air. This doesn't sound right, doesn't sound sane, my mind argued. I was telling it to hush.

"She never explained, she only smiled maniacally most of the time. At last, she turned to me and pointed her finger. Without a seconds hesitation, she turned me into a cat—the animal I shape-shifted to in the first place—and said "If you find the angel that shows you true self, then your family will be saved." I was confused, but I didn't have time to wonder, because she began convulsing violently. Carlisle ran to her side, but she was already dead. The witch had killed herself, so that none of us had even the slightest chance of survival." His story frightened me, it truly did, but all I could do was sit there and listen. And so I did. "I couldn't shape-shift back, and I hadn't the slightest clue as to what she meant by true form, but I had an idea that maybe it was to turn human once more. That was how I came to my decision. I loved my family, and would do anything for them to live. So, I ran out of there and started the search for "the angel that would show my true self". I had only been looking for a few months before I was captured and tagged with a price. They threw me into that hell-hole of a pet store, and I wallowed in sorrow, because now, we had no hope. Then you came along, and decided to adopt me. ME, of all the preferable creatures," he shook his head disbelievingly, while I smiled at him.

"I don't know how I did it. I may have been a human, as well as a cat, but I still had my vampire instinct. And dear God, your smell!" He shuddered. "Your were like the sweetest of fragrance, made specifically for my torture. As if I need more of that." He scoffed.

Edward reached my pale hand and clasped it with his. It sent an electric shock that I had never felt before, an electric shock that left me breathless. He must have felt it to, for he sucked in a barely audible breath. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Edward chuckled. "Then, miraculously, I shape-shifted back. Into a human. At first, I was disbelieving. It must all be a dream. And that what I thought it was until the point that you fainted. I am not kidding, Bella." He warned as I tried to stifle a laughter. "That's why I acted so ungentlemanly. I was angry that my mind would play such cruel jokes on me, yet curious as to how it would turn out. Ever since I became human, and was finally able to dream and sleep again, I was always eager to see how my dreams, even my nightmares, would turn out."

"Wait, what do you mean, "was finally able to sleep and dream again"?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep, Bella. Therefore, we don't dream." I gasped.

"If that myth is wrong, then what else is?" I asked, curious as to whether or not vampires were poisoned by garlic, which I always thought was ridiculous.

Edward faked pondering for a moment before grinning and leaning in closer. "Well, we have a reflection," he whispered conspiratorially. "and we show up on cameras, garlic doesn't hurt us, neither does holy water."

"Damn!" I said, pounding my fist on the bed. "Now, I'll have to get rid of all those bottles of holy water in my closet." I sighed, while he laughed jubilantly.

"And stakes?"

His smile fell slightly. "The only thing that can hurt us is fire. And even then, we must be dismembered." I tried not to appear shocked at this information. I can only hope he fell for it, because he remained silent.

"Does that mean you have to go back?" I asked, assuming that I was this "angel", which I highly doubted, even if I made him turn back into a human.

Edward stared a long time into my eyes. "That's the problem." he said softly, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. "I remember everything else. Every city we ever lived in, everything I ever learned, but I can't remember where we were located. I can't remember my home."

I smiled encouragingly. "Well, then that means I'm stuck with you for a while longer. At least until we find your home."

Edward's face brightened with hope. "Does that mean you're going to help me?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately." I answered, kidding.

He pulled me tightly into his chest, hugging me passionately. My faced burned up, and I was practically drowning in the electricity that filled me. I stopped breathing, I stopped thinking and I just allowed myself to feel, something I had never done before.

At that moment, no one else existed, only Edward and his arms around me. My heart fluttered continuously in my chest. Vaguely, I wondered, What is happening?

But, as with every other moment with Edward, it had been shattered by just a few words.

"Oooo! Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"MOM! We are not kissing!"


	8. Chapter 9 it's actually chapter 8

**I have no idea why I'm doing this. It's been a year since I last updated this story, barely even _looked _at it so... **

**Well, enjoy. This is to all those people who reviewed or put this story on alert or favorited it. I guess I owe you all for spurring me on, making me decide that, damnit, I'm going to finish a story for once!**

**So to who ever is still interested: here it is! P.S. Edward will be a little OOC. A lot, actually. So, please, don't expect gentlemen, sacrificing, love-drugged Edward to suddenly appear in this cat Edward that I made. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything else related to Twilight.**

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully. Just me, in the hospital, 'recovering'. The doctors said they wanted to keep an eye on me, just in case my blood pressure acted up again (the whole blood-pressure situation being the excuse they came up with for my sudden blackout). Edward also spent the day in the hospital, brain-storming with me. Let me just say, he is a horrible brain-stormer.

Example:

It was around two. The curtains were wide open and my door firmly closed. My mom had left, saying that she needed a break. I had vehemently agreed, urging her to go. You wouldn't believe how impossible it is to formulate a plan about getting a were-cat (as I had dubbed Edward, although he really seemed to dislike the nickname) to find his home, and somehow have me convert his entire family back to normal. Especially with your mother _right there_, very keenly interested in what you and your future 'husband' were whispering so furiously about. So, to divert her attention, we spent the entire morning playing 'twenty' questions...

_9:00 a.m.: What's your favorite color? What's your favorite movie? What's your favorite food? (normal stuff)_

_...11:00 a.m.: _Me: _Why did your mom name you Edward? _Edward: _How would I know? Why did _your _mother name you Bella? _Mom: _Well, her grandmother's name was Isabella, and her other grandmother—from her father's side—was named Marie, so we compromised and we got Isabella Marie Swan. If you didn't notice, there was no compromising with her last name because— _Me: _Mom, we noticed. _Edward: _But, Bella, I want to know... _Mom: _Really? Alright, it goes— _Me: _Mom... no. (more personal stuff... we ended up arguing...)_

_and then, around 1:00 p.m.: Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why is it always so cold in hospitals? Why are you so stubborn? Why don't you let it go? Why can't I know about your last name? Why do you care? (we were really bored... and Edward still hadn't let it go... damn that creature and he had the _audacity_ to call ME—_

Anyway—forgive me for that horrible tangency—we spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out where in the world Edward lived. We started by limiting our range to North America. And then we exclude Mexico and most of the southern United States (because of the whole sparkling-in-the-sun thing) and this is where it got complicated...

"Okay, Edward, where is the last place that you remember living?" I asked.

"Alaska." he replied quickly, with absolute certainty.

"Okay... then you were in the United States... Now, I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that you would have stayed in the U.S. and well, cats can't travel far, so—"

Edward's stared at me with furrowed brows. "Why would you assume that? Before Alaska, we lived in the Illinois. Now, geographically, that's quite a distance and we have been known to choose places randomly, mostly because whoever is next in line gets to decide—"

"Line?" I interjected.

"Carlisle, me, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper," he explained. "Anyway, not only is there a nearly unlimited amount of locations to choose from, but cats have been recorded at running speeds up to 30 miles per hour, that, along with the fact that with however human I may be, I still have superior senses and capabilities _and _my determination—"

"Okay, Edward, sorry to interrupt your little cat speech, but didn't we already agree to limit the territory to North America?"

Edward sighed (a little dramatically, I might add). "I realize, but this is only in a hypothetical scenario, where indeed, my family decided to not travel too far for our next home," he responded.

I glared at him, unamused.

Edward stared right back.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, after that little fiasco. That taught him not to lead me on! Edward needed to learn that if we were to find his home, then we have to be on the same page, parallel thoughts, common minds—_together_!

Luckily, by the end of the day, after he had apologized two hundred times and right before my mom picked me up, we concluded with limiting to range to the states of Washington, Oregon and the Canadian provinces of British Columbia and Alberta.

789,953 square miles.

Oh, yeah. That solved a lot.

We were going to have to a wonderful time finding the most recent home of the Cullens. I told Edward this. He frowned disapprovingly.

That night, he scaled the east side of my house and sneaked into my room. I had made sure that Renee and Phil weren't awake and prepared a bed of blankets and extra pillows for Edward, on the floor beside my bed (since he wasn't turning into a cat again and therefore, would not be sleeping on the bed with me).

Edward lounged languidly on the window pane, staring thoughtfully at the make-shift bed that lay untouched. I was busy organizing my desk and prepping my bed for sleep that I didn't take notice until a cold breeze found it's way under my sleeves. I shivered and instantly glanced at the opened window.

"Edward?"

He snapped in attention, eyes alert and focused on my still figure. "Yes?" he replied.

I glanced at his bed, then back at him. "Is the something wrong?" I inquiered. Edward blinked, glancing at the bundle of blankets.

"No." he said stiffly and finally rose from his position, closing the window and swiftly plopping onto the pile with ease and grace. He sat, odd, unclear emotions flickering on his face.

I flicked the lights off, starring at him from the corner of my eye and slid under the covers. It felt so strange, his unmoving body, only lightly outlined by the glow of the moon just... siting there. Something was troubling him, keeping him hidden inside his brain.

Oh, well. There wasn't much I could do about that. Maybe some rest will help clear his conscious from whatever haunts it.

I had a restful night, no dreams. I couldn't say the same for Edward, who I heard, from the edges of my slumbering brain, shifting and groaning all night. Apparently, I lost that awareness somewhere in the early hours in the morning and when I opened my eyes, I found that my body was utterly relaxed and comfortable. Especially with that amazing heat that seemed to cover most of—

I groaned deeply. _Edward... _His arms were strewn across my body, legs intertwined with mines. I was so close to just pushing him off me, my immediate reaction was _too close for my tastes _but... he seemed so peaceful, so content and I held back and let him rest a while longer.

I don't know how much time passed, but I felt that an hour had slowly crawled by when I heard the steps on the stairs, my mother's voice calling me.

_Crap! _

I will admit, that on May 21st, around ten-thirty in the morning, I panicked. And I mean truly panicked. My chest tightened, my heart sped up and my mind whirred, endlessly spinning ideas and horrible outcomes, _what's my mom going to do is she finds out about Edward? What will happen to Edward? Why is he in my bed in the first place? Why was I dragged into this? Why doesn't Edward remember where he lived? Why does Edward smell liked fresh rain? Why do I have no idea about how to help him? What am I going to do!_

So, I did what any regular, every-day person would have done in a situation like such. I pushed him off the bed.

And then my mom opened the door.


End file.
